La próxima vez
by Himikoland
Summary: Con Ino comprometida y Naruto recién casado, Sakura siente las emociones a flor de piel. Ese episodio de su vida debería llamarse: La melancolía de Sakura Haruno. Pensar en él sólo la ponía peor. Él lo había dicho: "Te veré la próxima vez." Pero, ¿cuándo sería eso? [SasuSaku] [Last Era]
1. I

© Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

**La próxima vez**

* * *

I.

—Ahora, Miko-chan, abre la boca grande, grande. Eso es…

La pequeña de seis años atiende las palabras de la agradable doctora de ojos verdes. Su mama le ha dicho que, aunque den miedo, los médicos son personas buenas que curan a la gente y la hacen sentir mejor. Así que tiene que ser valiente y aguantar las medicinas amargas o los piquetes en las pompis.

Sakura termina de examinar la garganta de su paciente y apaga la linterna, tomando enseguida su registro diario, en el que garabatea las observaciones del diagnóstico.

—Es sólo una leve inflamación de garganta. No hay infección, así que con esto será suficiente —informa a la madre, extendiéndole una receta—. Las alergias estacionales son algo común en estos días de primavera.

Y, como si fuese la primera vez, la Haruno recibe azorada el agradecimiento sincero de la mamá y la hija. Agita la mano mientras las despide al pie de la puerta de su consultorio: aquella es la última de sus citas del día.

Por la ventana, divisa el azulclaro del incipiente anochecer. Es la hora del rito crepuscular. Consulta su reloj de pulsera: son casi las siete.

Desliza de sus hombros la bata inmaculada y la cuelga en el perchero. Tal sencillo acto, por banal que pueda parecer, le quita una losa del cuerpo, como el actor de teatro que, al concluir la función, destensa sus facciones antes exageradas y perfectas. Apaga la luz: se cierra el telón.

Al salir a la calle, la brisa nocturna la estremece con agrado. Pese a ser finales de abril, algunas noches sorprenden con un vientecillo que cala más que de costumbre. Es refrescante.

Sakura echa a andar sin pensarse bien a bien dónde va. Al pasar por la tienda de dangos, se siente tentada a entrar al establecimiento, pero desiste: ha ganado un par de kilos en el último mes. Malditos pasteles y té, cortesía de Ino y sus paseos por la aldea en busca de cosas para su fiesta de compromiso con Sai. Las invitaciones elegidas apenas el fin de semana anterior, estaban preciosas.

Agita la cabeza y cierra los ojos, negándose a mirar hacia el establecimiento. Resuelve que lo más saludable es prepararse algo casero para cenar. Con eso en mente, compra algunos vegetales y vuelve sus pasos al sendero. Cuando menos se da cuenta, casi por inercia, se halla transitando por el puente principal de la aldea. Inevitablemente, una sonrisa acude a sus labios: las memorias la asaltan a tropeles.

Aquellos días como gennin, en la convivencia con esas personas que se convirtieron en tesoros alojados en su corazón, no podrían borrarse jamás de su existencia, e ineludiblemente, serían evocados a la mínima provocación, como aquel puente imperturbable al tiempo.

Hay cierta sensibilidad en su ánimo por esos días y Sakura sabe bien la razón. Apenas un mes atrás, se había celebrado la ceremonia de bodas de Naruto y Hinata y, sin poderlo evitar, las emociones afloraron álgidas, embargándola.

Su madre se ponía nerviosa viéndola comenzar a reír de la nada o enojarse en medio de una comida hecha en casa; Ino entraba en pánico al verla llorar de repente en sus pláticas de chismes; Kakashi, por su lado, temblaba ante sus espontáneas muestras de afecto cuando visitaba la oficina del Hokage para la notificación de una misión.

Ha anochecido: la vista clara de ese cielo estrellado, le provoca un ramillete de sensaciones en la boca del estómago. Sabe lo que vendrá a continuación, lo siente en el borde de sus pestañas.

—Detente, Sakura. Pareces un maldito grifo.

Respira hondo y parpadea, sacudiéndose el amago de lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse libres por sus mejillas. Reanuda su camino a casa, ignorando el pensamiento que se configura en su psique: tirándolo a las aguas del rio.

«¿Qué cielo verás tú?»

Con no poca dificultad, el cerrojo de la puerta cede a las maniobras de la kunoichi. Pequeño recordatorio de que tiene que mandar reparar esa cosa un día de estos. Tanteando por la pared, activa el interruptor, iluminándose el modesto espacio del departamento que ocupaba desde hacía año y medio.

La exigencia de su presencia en el Hospital de Konoha, al término de la guerra, le hicieron tomar la decisión de mudarse lo más cerca posible. Aparte de ello, para Sakura, la idea de ser independiente y dejar de darles problemas a sus padres era una necesidad que la hizo sentirse bien consigo misma: más capaz, más fuerte, más madura. Un plus era el bajo alquiler que pagaba por un espacio relativamente amplio para una sola persona. Ser reconocida por su actividad médica y haber atendido a más de media aldea, a veces traía sus ventajas.

Deja las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina y extrae los vegetales para lavarlos. Luego los pela, pica y hierve junto a otros condimentos. En menos de una hora, su cena está lista para servir.

Decide ducharse antes de probar bocado.

Con ropas más ligeras y las puntas de su cabello goteando sobre una toalla colgada en su cuello, Sakura se dispone a comer. Intenta no pensar en nada. Se concentra en el movimiento de su mandíbula al masticar cada bocado, en su tráquea al tragar, en el aroma y el sabor de la sopa caliente: ha mejorado su sazón en la cocina. Sonríe. Si pudiera, se lo presumiría a Naruto, invitándolo a cenar de la nada como tantas veces hizo antes, terminando los dos hablando de tonterías y cosas al azar hasta ya entrada la noche.

Su sonrisa se diluye. «Parece que ya no será tan sencillo».

Había dicho que no pensaría nada. Como siempre, su mente rebelde no la obedece.

Se levanta de la silla y deja los platos en el fregadero: ya los lavará por la mañana. En vez de eso, prepara un té caliente y toma lugar en su sillón favorito, disfrutando de la infusión color ámbar.

Los sonidos del exterior se filtran por las rendijas del silencio de aquella estancia. Puede escuchar los gritos de una madre mandando a sus hijos a dormir, como la suya hizo en sus años de infancia y adolescencia. Oye el aullar de los perros aburridos que no hacen sino llamar la atención de la luna y de sus dueños. Percibe el murmullo de las cigarras, estridente y lejano, escondido en el verde de la vegetación.

Sus ojos se clavan en el cristal del ventanal deslizable, que a veces hace de balcón con su pequeño descanso y desgastado barandal. Hace un poco de viento, lo sabe por el movimiento que hacen el puñado de árboles que se izan en el exterior de su edificio. Sus pulmones se hinchan de aire y lo sueltan en una exhalación profunda que va acompañado de un sonido de aflicción: un suspiro.

¿Que es esa melancolía? ¿Qué es esa sensación de insatisfacción que siente corroerle cada fibra del cuerpo cuando se detiene de su actividad laboral y le toca encararse contra sí misma en soledad? Sin duda, ver a sus amigos tomar nuevos caminos en sus vidas y verlos soñar con el futuro, la hicieron tropezarse con la pared. ¿Cuál era su futuro? ¿Qué es lo que soñaba ella?

Siente punzadas en la cabeza y cierra los ojos para suprimir el malestar. Deja su taza de té en el suelo y se acurruca en el silloncito, recargando la cabeza en uno de los bordes, justo en el lado que duele. El ritmo de su propia respiración la arrulla y se queda dormida en esa posición incómoda, hasta que un sonido hueco e intermitente la obliga a emerger de las aguas del sueño. Un sonido como de piedras golpeteando.

Sus ojos se entornan y los músculos de su cuerpo se quejan, adoloridos. Maldita sea su costumbre de quedarse dormida en cualquier parte. Aprieta sus párpados para lubricarlos y acostumbrarlos a la luz que ha dejado encendida. En serio, maldita manía suya.

El sonido es persistente y, más en sus sentidos, busca la fuente de su despertar. Lo halla en el cristal de su larga ventana, dibujándose entre sombras. Una figura que, a pesar de no ver nítidamente, conoce bien, como grabada a fuego.

—No es verdad. —se habla a sí misma, levantándose del silloncito. La ansiedad por ir a correr las cortinas que esconden la identidad de su visitante, la sofoca y provoca que un nudo de nervios se le instale entre la boca del estómago y la garganta.

Sus pies descalzos la llevan hasta allí, frente a la barrera que le impide la visión que acaso provendrá de su sueño perturbado. Sus dedos sujetan los pliegues de la tela y, de un tirón, desvanecen el anonimato que le tienen el alma pendida de un alfiler.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurra, reconociendo los rasgos perdurables en su memoria.

Sus ojos sienten la humedad y la alegría acumularse ante la presencia del muchacho que, al otro lado del vidrio, alarga una mínima sonrisa por el gesto sorprendido y atolondrado que le mira plasmar.

Ella y sus gestos tan transparentes.

.::.

* * *

Esta será una historia corta, de varios capítulos pequeños, cuatro o cinco. Hace muchos meses que la traía rondando en mi cabeza, que incluso había hecho varias anotaciones para ella. Es hasta ahora que me sentí con muchas ganas de darle vida, y debo decir que he disfrutado bastante con ello. Básicamente toma lugar luego de la boda de Naruto, así que puede catalogarse como Last Era. Me encanta ese arco y siempre me hizo ilusión la promesa-poke de Sasuke a Sakura.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias por leer, pyong!


	2. II

© Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

**La próxima vez**

* * *

II.

Con el corazón atravesado en la garganta, Sakura se apresura a deslizar el cancel de la ventana. No es una jugarreta de su mente, su presencia es completamente real. Él se encuentra allí, frente a ella. Su naturaleza no puede contenerlo: una sonrisa le brota de los labios y los ojos.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke alarga un poco más su sonrisa y asiente, sintiéndose repentinamente acogido por la calidez de su voz. En medio de la noche, entre los silbidos del viento, aquel par de palabras parecen calar más en el fondo de su espíritu, con la misma intensidad del silencio.

Sakura se despabila y le pide que entre y descanse un poco. Lo ayuda a descargarse del poco equipaje que porta y se da cuenta que, quizá, ella fuera la primera persona que él hubiese visto en su regreso. La idea la sobresalta y le colorea las mejillas de un tenue rosa; no obstante, desecha su vanidosa idea. Quizá no haya encontrado a nadie más: Kakashi pudo estar ausente, Naruto aun no regresaba de su luna de miel. Pudiera ser una casualidad, simplemente.

Sasuke le deja en claro que no lo es.

—No me fue muy difícil saber dónde vivías —habla, mirándola ir y venir por su pequeña cocina, manipulando tazas y té—. Me bastó preguntar a un par de gentes para saber. Parece que la «doctora Haruno» es bastante famosa.

El ruido de una cuchara en el piso resuena por la estancia, haciéndole saber que ha logrado inquietarla. Para Sasuke, aquella sensación de comodidad resulta tan vieja como nueva. Desde antaño, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura fueron las únicas personas a las que les permitió su cercanía y confianza, y con las que, inevitablemente, se dejó ser. Su carácter, acorazado por fuera, siempre terminaba por desvanecerse ante ellos y, tímidamente, afloraba su verdadero ser noble y afectuoso.

Y por mucho tiempo, todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ellos, ese ser se mantuvo encarcelado en la oscuridad de las tinieblas. Hasta que ellos le devolvieron la libertad. De nuevo.

Las mejillas de Sakura arden por la alusión que, en otro tiempo, le hubiera llenado de felicidad por el elogio ganado por parte del Uchiha; sin embargo, sabe que él le está tomando el pelo y no decide si es mejor un Sasuke callado o un Sasuke con sentido del humor. De cualquier modo, la alegra notar que sus facciones se han suavizado y que su gesto, aunque tranquilo, se mira más franco; también, que su mirada es curiosa y atenta y no cegada por aquel velo sombrío que cubría sus ojos luego de la guerra. Tal parece que aquel viaje redentor había sido, justamente, lo que necesitaba para sanarse en muchos sentidos. Agradece que, en aquel momento, él no la dejara ir con él.

—No… no soy tan famosa. Más bien es una aldea pequeña. —minimiza, dejando una taza de té en la mesilla, junto a unos bocadillos que Sasuke agradece.

Mientras él come, Sakura le narra el acontecer de Konoha en esos dos últimos años: la reconstrucción, las nuevas misiones, la nueva disposición geográfica de la aldea, los nuevos ascensos en su generación, las últimas ocurrencias de Naruto, los desquicios de Kakashi como Hokage, su idea sobre los regalos de boda para Naruto y Hinata… Sasuke la escucha atento y en silencio, como si el murmullo de su voz fuese el sonido apacible de los bosques que a diario lo circundaban: una sensación de sosiego.

En ese sentido, ella no ha cambiado. Cuando Sakura habla para contar, continúa emitiendo ciertas modulaciones que indican su emoción y sus ojos brillan con una chispa que denotan su genuino interés. Sin embargo, él no puede dejar de notar que también está un poco diferente. No son sólo sus rasgos, más finos y delicados (por que sí, está un poco más alta, y sí, le sienta muy bien ese corte de pelo), es un desenvolvimiento que siente en ella, más seguro e independiente de sí: un aura más madura.

La vista de su balcón atrae a Sasuke en medio del tema en que han terminado: la boda de Naruto con Hinata. Sakura le alcanza y él se disculpa por no haber podido llegar a tiempo a la boda de su mejor amigo. Ella niega, comprendiéndolo todo: para él, en ese momento, aún no era tiempo de volver.

—¿Ves ese edificio de allá? ¿El de color rojo? —señala ella con su brazo estirado, alzándose de puntitas para que él vea. Sasuke la sigue.

—Aa.

—El penúltimo piso será su nueva casa. Comenzaron con la mudanza hace una semana. Seguramente regresarán en estos días.

—Luce muy amplio y costoso.

—Lo es —confirma Sakura, recargándose en la baranda—. Pero bueno, ya sabes cómo son en el Clan Hyuuga. Hiashi no aceptó menos que eso, o vivirían en la mansión Hyuuga. ¿Te imaginas eso? ¡Desterrarían a Naruto a los tres días!

Sasuke ríe por la ocurrencia de Sakura y su risa es hermosa. «Como el murmullo de un río», define ella, sintiéndose embargada de alegría de poder escuchar aquel sonido. Muchas veces temió que él jamás volviese a reír.

—¿Y cómo fue? —inquiere él, incitándola a volver a su papel de cuentacuentos.

Sakura no necesita mucho y cede gustosa a su petición, describiéndole con sumo detalle los mínimos elementos que formaron parte de la recepción, los invitados, los regalos, la ceremonia.

—Y entonces, cuando fue la hora de los votos… No, Sasuke-kun, eso es inexplicable. Debiste estar allí. Fue…

Él la mira, atento a sus evocaciones, siguiendo el testimonio de sus labios y de su rostro, con una casi invisible sonrisa. Ella se da cuenta y se siente tímida por la fuerza de su mirada. Es una sensación increíble, estar allí con él, conversando como si toda la tragedia de su pasado no hubiere sido más que un sueño.

Un escozor se cuela entre sus iris y Sakura respira profundo. Un suspiro largo y audible se libera de sus labios y de su humanidad.

—Ah, se está tan bien aquí. La brisa es demasiado fresca. —apunta, estirando los brazos, aunque en realidad, lo que busca es ocultar las lágrimas que, rebeldes, no han querido ceder y se le resbalan, incontenibles, por las mejillas.

Sasuke las había contemplado relucir en el borde de sus pestañas, desde que comenzara a hablar de los votos.

—Idiota, al fin ha podido ser feliz.

—Aa.

Y la voz de Sasuke, en acuerdo, basta para que su llanto sea imparable. Como si todas las emociones y los sentimientos albergados desde los doce años decidieran, súbitamente, hacer catarsis en aquel momento.

Sasuke siente contraerse algo en su pecho y, delicado, palmea su cabeza en señal de consuelo. Sabe que ese llanto contenido es algo que necesita descargar: ella siempre velando por la felicidad de él y de Naruto, siempre preocupándose por ellos, siempre queriéndolos como nadie. Su pelo es lacio y suave al tacto. Es agradable. Y hasta que ella no deja de llorar, él no aparta su toque.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy muy sensible estos días. Debe ser agotamiento o algo.

—No es nada, no te disculpes. Mejor no llores así frente al dobe o entrará en pánico por no saber qué hacer.

Sakura sonríe y asiente, sintiendo aún el calor de su mano sobre su coronilla.

—¿Dónde te quedarás? ¿Viste a Kakashi sensei?

Sasuke niega, evitando mirarla directamente. Al entrar a la aldea, el primer pensamiento en su cabeza, luego de saber por los guardias que Naruto aún estaba ausente por algunos días, había sido Sakura. Ni siquiera la lógica de saber que Kakashi sabría qué hacer de inmediato con su persona, le persuadió de buscarla a ella antes. El recuerdo de la promesa que le había hecho antes de su viaje acudía con frecuencia a su memoria y, una vez puesto su pie sobre Konoha, la necesidad de verla fue imperiosa. Como la fuerza de un imán.

Sakura siente el calor en sus mejillas.

—Supongo que, si voy a ahora, pueda encontrarlo aun en su oficina.

—Quizá. Regularmente trabaja hasta tarde, pero desde la boda de Naruto, se escapa un poco antes. Eso tiene desquiciada a la pobre Shizune.

Sasuke sonríe, recordando la eterna parsimonia que caracterizaba a Kakashi. ¿Cómo diablos lo habían convencido de asumir el papel de Hokage? ¿Y cómo él no había renunciado ya?

—Pero, Sasuke-kun… Bueno… si no tienes inconveniente y si no te incomoda, claro, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que decidas qué hacer o hasta que consultes con Kakashi sensei. Como quieras.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero incomodarte.

Sasuke considera su invitación y Sakura, lista para aceptar el cordial rechazo por parte de él, se encuentra a si misma sorprendida de que él parezca estar de acuerdo.

—No, no, claro que no me incomoda. Al contrario, aquí podrías descansar muy bien, no es un edificio muy ruidoso y, además, yo estoy en el Hospital la mayor parte del día así que… me gustaría poder ser de ayuda al menos en esto.

Sasuke atisba aquel brillo en sus ojos, ese que denota su determinación, y no necesita demasiado para saber que la dejará ganar y hacer lo que le plazca. Desde el momento en que leyó la última carta que Naruto y Sakura le enviaron durante su viaje, y decidió que era hora de volver a Konoha, supo que era en vano resistirse a la fuerza que le arrastraba a aquellos dos. Es más, ni siquiera pensaba en la idea ya de resistirse. Iría con total libertad a donde aquella fuerza le llevase.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa.

—Es tu casa también, así que bienvenido, Sasuke-kun —dice ella, con esa gran sonrisa que irradia calidez de hogar—. ¿Me ayudas con el futón? Está en un lugar muy alto del armario. No me preguntes cómo logré ponerlo allí en primer lugar.

El Uchiha sonríe y asiente, siguiéndola hacia el interior, no sin antes deslizar el ventanal del balcón para cerrarlo y sus ojos reparar por última vez en el cielo estrellado.

«Estoy en casa.»

.::.

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Los dias de asueto son pésimos para mi tiempo porque no me deja ir a sentarme cómodamente a la computadora para escribir, como en este momento, en que vine a escribir a una cafetería, totalmente en concentración. Ojalá hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y la felicidad se acumule en sus vidas y en la de sus familias.

Y bueno, extrañaba mucho a mi par favorito, Ojalá hayan disfrutado de esta entrega. Como lo mencioné, no espero complicar mucho esta historia, sólo tener un pequeño vistazo de esta vuelta de Sasuke. Pienso que Naruto colapsará al encontrarse a Sasuke en la aldea y quedándose con Sakura, jajaja.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias por leer, pyong!


	3. III

© Kishimoto, Masashi.

* * *

**La próxima vez**

* * *

III.

—¿Dónde está?

El súbito portazo la sobresalta, provocándole un estremecimiento involuntario, al estar tan concentrada como está en el expediente clínico de su siguiente paciente en la programación de citas. Sus ojos verdes reparan de inmediato en la estela rubia con su feria ruidosa allanando todo lugar donde pone el pie.

—¡Naruto! ¡Me asustaste! —reclama, con la mano en el pecho— ¿Cuándo volviste? ¡No te quedes allí parado! ¿No me vas a saludar, idiota?

El reclamo de Sakura es acompañado con un gesto de brazos abiertos. El Uzumaki alarga su zorruna sonrisa y corre a abrazarla fuerte, levantándola del suelo un poco. Aquel gesto, para ellos, no significa otra cosa que amor puro, amor fraternal. Desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde que se volvieron inseparables en su búsqueda por Sasuke, el lazo que los unía se hizo fuerte e inquebrantable, al grado de que Naruto pensaba en ella como su hermana de sangre y ella en él del mismo modo. Se querían tanto como familia y verse siempre constituía un motivo de alegría, en especial ahora que Naruto había comenzado una nueva etapa en su vida.

—¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Cómo está Hinata? Apenas llegas y ¿ya la dejaste sola?

Naruto sacude la cabeza, mareado de tantas preguntas y distrayéndolo de lo fundamental.

—Cálmate, Sakura-chan. Acabamos de llegar hace unas horas. Hinata está bien y sí, la dejé sola un momento, pero eso no es lo importante.

—¿Qué no es importante? Si serás idiota, Naruto, te voy a golpear.

Naruto alza las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, está bien, Sakura-chan, te dejaré golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero primero dime, ¿dónde está Sasuke? ¿Es cierto que volvió?

A la mención de su nombre, las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de un rosa pálido.

—Si, Naruto. Sasuke-kun volvió a la aldea. —confirma con una enorme sonrisa que contagia al Uzumaki, quien, embargado de alegría por la noticia, vuelve a encerrarla en un abrazo feliz.

—¿Y dónde está? En cuanto me enteré por uno de los guardias vigilantes, fuimos a la nueva casa, nos instalamos un poco y salí de inmediato a buscarte. Bueno, a buscarlos. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo contigo.

El rojo en las mejillas de Sakura se intensifica.

—Seguramente debe estar con Kakashi sensei. Al otro día de llegar fue a buscarlo para ponerse a su disposición. Parece que piensa quedarse de manera indefinida, pero no lo sé con seguridad. Ha estado trabajando con él desde que llegó hace dos semanas. Se… Se…

Naruto, que se había sentado frente a ella en su escritorio, alza una de sus cejas al notarla tartamudear y tragar saliva.

—¡Se está quedando conmigo! —confiesa, totalmente roja, con los ojos cerrados y empuñando las manos sobre su regazo. La ausencia de sonido en la habitación, pronto la obliga a abrir, temerosamente, uno de sus ojos para enfrentar a su mejor amigo. La expresión con la que se encuentra consigue descolocarla.

—Oh… —formula el rubio, con la mano en su mentón. Sus ojos mirándola con un gesto de comprensión, como si fuera dueño de una verdad cifrada del universo.

—¿Cómo que «Oh»? No digas «Oh». Di otra cosa. Di lo que sea, pero no «Oh». ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Naruto no cambia su posición: mano en el mentón, mirándola a los ojos que ella lucha por desviar. Una sonrisa cómplice se alarga en sus labios.

—Estás nerviosa.

—N-No lo estoy.

—Claro que sí.

—Cállate, Naruto. Te voy a golpear.

—Hazlo. Eso no cambia el hecho de que estás feliz.

La insolencia en su voz la tientan a cumplir su amenaza, pero la alegría reflejada en los ojos del rubio logra desarmarla por completo.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz. —declara, sonriendo con todo el blanco de sus dientes.

—¿Quieres verlo? —ofrece Sakura, levantándose de su asiento.

—Vayamos a verlo. —resuelve el Uzumaki, imitándola.

Luego de solicitar —rogar— a una de sus compañeras de piso que, por única vez, le dejara pasarle sus últimas consultas programadas del día, Sakura sale del Hospital para encontrarse con Naruto, quien la espera en la entrada.

Echan mano de la teoría de la probabilidad y deciden encaminarse hacia la torre del Hokage. Aún no anochece, aunque el atardecer está próximo: seguramente Sasuke continúa ocupándose de sus tareas con Kakashi.

Sin embargo, la suerte les sonríe y, a medio del camino, distinguen la figura alta y parca, pero no menos imponente, del ex renegado. Ambos se miran y comparten una sonrisa. Al unísono, gritan como desquiciados:

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—¡Sasuke!

El escándalo hace virar cada una de las cabezas de las personas en esa calle hacia el muchacho aludido, quien no puede suprimir la vena que salta en su sien. ¿Por qué esos dos siempre, siempre tienen que colocarlo en situaciones extrañas y bochornosas en las cuales nunca sabe cómo reaccionar?

Mas no necesita hacerlo, ni siquiera necesita pensarlo. Naruto y Sakura corren a su encuentro, encargándose de todo. El Uzumaki le cuelga un brazo por el cuello en un saludo fraternal y al mismo tiempo en un intento de homicidio.

—¡Teme! ¿Por qué no avisaste antes que regresabas? ¡Hubiera estado aquí cuando volvieras! ¡Hubiera retrasado un poco la boda! ¡Te hubiera dejado mi departamento!

—Suéltame, idiota, me estas ahorcando.

—¡Naruto! —reprende Sakura a tres pasos, sin poder borrar la gran sonrisa que adorna su rostro. Aquel cuadro de ellos dos discutiendo, siendo brutos y malhablados como en sus años de Gennin, la reconforta y la llena de un sentimiento feliz.

Luego de hacer algunas compras por la aldea y soportar el berrinche de Naruto por declinar su idea de comer en Ichiraku Ramen, los tres deciden compartir la cena en el departamento de Sakura. A cambio, la Haruno le promete prepararle «Miso Ramen» sólo para él.

Ella cumple su promesa y deja un gran tazón frente a Naruto. Asimismo, sirve dos platos más con un guisado de vegetales y carne para Sasuke y ella, mientras el Uzumaki recuerda algo y saca de una de las bolsas a su lado, dos botellas de Sake.

—Naruto, te dije que no compraras eso.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, sólo un par de tragos. Siempre bebemos un par de tragos.

Ante la aseveración, Sasuke alza una ceja, sorprendido. Esa es información nueva. Naruto toma su gesto como una invitación a explicarse.

—A veces, cuando vamos a cenar o me quedo aquí, bebemos un poco.

El tono de sorpresa no abandona el rostro del Uchiha. ¿Ellos beben juntos? ¿Naruto se queda allí a veces? Su mente busca en sus recuerdos y no encuentra un momento en que el grado de confianza entre ambos dos fuera tanto. Cae en cuenta entonces, de que realmente el tiempo que vivió lejos de ellos fue bastante y, que en ese largo periodo, Naruto y Sakura debieron vivir y experimentar tantas cosas juntos, que la relación entre ellos ha llegado a ser así de abierta, confiada y cariñosa.

Saber aquello lo sorprende como lo irrita. ¿Cuántas cosas desconoce de ellos? ¿Cuántas cosas ignora? ¿De cuántas se perdió por elegir aquel camino equivocado que le costó tantos arrepentimientos? Él pudo haber sido parte de todas aquellas vivencias y memorias.

Pero el hubiera, no existe.

—Naruto, deja de parlotear y come. Y más vale que dejes de decir esas cosas enfrente de Hinata o de su familia. Pueden malinterpretar, tonto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo, Sakura-chan? No lo es. ¿Tiene algo de malo, teme? —busca la opinión de su compañero.

—Usuratonkachi. —la obtiene de un Sasuke, girando sus ojos.

—Si serás. Ahora estás casado, así que ya no puedes quedarte en casa de ninguna chica, a menos que sea una emergencia mortal y si no hay un Hospital cercano. ¿Oíste?

—Si, si, como tú digas. Ahora, pásame tu vaso.

Sakura hace un mohín, notando la desfachatez con la que ignora sus consejos, pero igual se lo pasa.

—Supongo que tú eres de los que no beben, ¿verdad teme? —da por sentado, dejando la botella a un lado después de servirse —Esta es una cosa de los adultos que si me agrada.

Sasuke encuentra su arrogante afirmación, desafiante, por lo que, con la misma altanería y una de sus cejas levantadas, extiende su vaso en dirección a él, no necesitando de más palabras.

¡Por supuesto que en su vida ha bebido alcohol! No es un hábito al que sea aficionado, pero lo ha hecho sobre todo de una manera pragmática: para reunir información en algún bar o para calentar su cuerpo en las temporadas de invierno.

Una vez en igualdad de circunstancias, la tradición los lleva a realizar un brindis apresurado y volátil a sugerencia escandalosa de Naruto. Beben. Y la sensación es inesperada: más que los efectos del alcohol, por el hecho de estar allí juntos, compartiendo, sonriendo y conversando: una sensación tan alucinante y cálida, que les pone la piel de gallina.

—¿Irás nuevamente de viaje? —suelta Naruto, directo.

—No tengo intenciones de marcharme. Al menos, no ahora. —responde de la misma forma.

—No sé por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que te irías pronto. —comparte el Uzumaki, sirviéndose otro poco de licor.

—Yo también. —responde el Uchiha, sincerándose.

Y era cierto, ante la incertidumbre de sus propios sentimientos sobre el hecho de que regresaba a un lugar que lo enfrentaba ante los recuerdos, las memorias y las verdades de su historia y la de su familia, Sasuke no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría permanecer allí sin sentirse perseguido por los monstruos que todavía minaban su mente.

No obstante, desde su llegada hasta ese momento, siente que puede permanecer allí un poco más sin sentir las sombras corroyéndole el alma. Y, como una necesidad recién descubierta, o más bien recordada de antaño, desea estar un poco más con esas personas que le hacen sentir en casa, como parte de una unidad y que le nutren de nuevas energías y pensamientos.

Sakura, en silencio, libera el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Le parece estar frente a un duelo de filosas espadas, pero son sus lenguas. Acepta que esa misma interrogación, estuvo atravesándole la tráquea desde el primer minuto en que lo vio llegar, más en todos esos días, no reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarle.

Siente aquella preocupación que le pesa como el mundo, desvanecerse de su cabeza y de su corazón y, quizá, por ese motivo, termina tan relajada con la cena, la charla y el sake, que se queda dormida, con la cara sosteniéndosele sólo de su tambaleante mano.

Ambos muchachos la miran con un gesto divertido y coinciden en que debe ser el cansancio acumulado durante días, años y toda su vida. Naruto se apresura y, con suavidad, la recuesta en el tatami, a un lado de ellos. Sasuke, por su parte, coloca una pequeña almohada que ha ido a extraer de la habitación, debajo de su cabeza. Ella, en complacencia de los mimos, se remueve hasta alcanzar una posición cómoda, de perfil.

Por largos segundos, ambos jóvenes se mantienen en su contemplación.

—¿Por qué te quedaste con ella? —indaga Naruto, de vuelta a la carga.

—No estabas.

—Estaba Kakashi sensei. ¿Tengo la cara de estúpido?

El silencio de Sasuke, seguido de su concentración por acabar con el contenido de su vaso, le da la respuesta.

—¡Pues no lo soy!

—Cállate, idiota, la vas a despertar.

Naruto, al notar su gesto ceñudo y protector, comienza a reír de la nada. Sasuke, incómodo con la risa de su mejor amigo, le echa el brazo alrededor del cuello, así como él hiciera antes y trata de cometer su propio intento de homicidio, ahora sin testigos. Y es que aquella risa y su estúpido gesto de saber algo que él no, lo descoloca y lo hace sentir como un reverendo idiota.

¡Naruto es el idiota! Él no.

Sin embargo, él mismo no tiene una respuesta concreta para ello.

Luego del primer día con ella, se encontró pensando en lo agradable que era la convivencia con Sakura y, guiado por ese sentido de comodidad y familiaridad, decidió que no quería ir a otra parte si ella no se lo pedía.

Al principio, se le pasó por la cabeza que, como en sus años de Gennin en que ella era tan afectuosa con él, la tendría frecuentemente circundando su espacio y tratando de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. No era algo a lo que Sasuke estuviese acostumbrado, tan celoso como era de su propio espacio personal; sin embargo, con Naruto y Sakura no podía evitar doblegarse en ese aspecto, sucumbiendo a su presencia.

No obstante, desde su llegada y su instalación en aquel departamento con ella, la realidad fue un poco diferente de lo que esperó. Ella rápida y fácilmente había acondicionado un pequeño espacio que ella usaba como estudio, como su habitación provisional. Y, como ella había dicho, la mayor parte del día no estaba en casa, aún con el hecho de que él se encontraba allí. En otro tiempo hubiera pensado que Sakura iría y vendría al departamento con cualquier excusa para verlo o hablar con él. Lo cual no fue, y eso, resultó curioso como interesante.

Sasuke considera que así, al verse por la tarde o por la noche, sus conversaciones y tiempo compartido, tienen un matiz un poco más significativo.

Por otro lado, el desenvolvimiento de Sakura con él se daba de una forma tan natural, que fue muy sencillo habituarse a su presencia, modos y manías, así como seguramente ella lo había hecho con las suyas. Sólo habían transcurrido dos semanas, pero la fluidez de sus rutinas se había sincronizado de un modo bastante grato y armonioso.

En algún momento, llegó a pensar que la convivencia con ella se tornaría difícil debido a que, si bien en su pasado como Gennin convivieron en muchas ocasiones juntos, por días y sin incomodidad alguna en las misiones asignadas, el Uchiha no era tonto como para no darse cuenta de que ahora, ellos no eran niños, eran dos adultos de diecinueve años. Y, por más sensatez que él albergue en su ser, eso no desaparece el hecho de que la Sakura de ahora, es una chica atractiva: muy inteligente, muy simpática, muy noble y muy, muy bonita.

Tampoco ignora el hecho de que esa misma chica, aún continúa enamorada de él. Sasuke lo sabe, no necesitaba mucho para verlo: los sonrojos que acuden a ella cuando conversan, se dan los buenos días o toman su turno para usar la regadera; el modo en que ella lo escucha atento al contarle sobre cualquier nimiedad de su día, o en que le toca el hombro, tímidamente, para despertarlo cuando se queda dormido y ella debe irse al Hospital; el detalle de tener siempre frutas y vegetales frescos en la cocina, sobre todo tomates, en atención a su gusto particular.

Él lo percibe, en todo.

Y, frecuentemente, se sorprende pensando que no le desagrada para nada.

.::.

* * *

Hellow! Aquí la tercera entrega de esta historia. Y como dije, Naruto iba a pegar el grito en el cielo hahahaha. O más bien, el ve y sabe algo que nuestros eternos tórtolos despistados no. Los amo a los tres juntos *w*

Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo!

Gracias por leer, pyong!


End file.
